


Song of What We See

by SwissArmyGnat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Visions, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissArmyGnat/pseuds/SwissArmyGnat
Summary: He saw nails painted with dark blue nail polish... and he saw more.





	Song of What We See

**Author's Note:**

> "Unicorns and cannonballs, palaces and piers  
> Trumpets, towers and tenements  
> Wide oceans full of tears  
> Flags, rags ferryboats  
> Scimitars and scarves  
> Every precious dream and vision  
> Underneath the stars, yes, you climbed on the ladder  
> With the wind in your sails  
> You came like a comet  
> Blazing your trail too high  
> Too far  
> Too soon  
> You saw the whole of the moon"  
> -The Whole of the Moon, The Waterboys

"I saw the crescent..." 

_He saw a girl, sitting in a half-filled bathtub. She had light olive skin and dark brown hair. Her hair was drawn up in a loose bun, with strands falling out and caressing the back of her neck. Her hands were clutching her arms. He saw dark blue nail polish.  
_

_He saw steam rising from the water, curling up around her back as it lifted into the hair. She was resting her head and arms on the edge of the bathtub now, stretched out sensually, torso rising from the water like a mermaid._

_He saw one foot, slightly red and wrinkled from water, step on a bathmat. The other one joined it. A splash of water on dark tiles. Specks of green nail polish. A green towel covering the foot._

_He saw blood, and dark blue nail polish. Water covered her hands as she washed them, rinsing the blood down the drain. Who's blood was that?_

_He saw roiling bath water, a dark shadow looming. Blue nail polish gripping the edge of the bathtub, one hand disappearing,the other clawing at the edge before it too, was pulled out of sight._

Tony woke up. 

"You saw the whole of the moon"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading this! I am not sure how far I'm going to go with this story, or if I'm going to limit it to one or two chapters. The inspiration for this actually did come to me in the bath, so take that as you will. The title was taken from the song "The Whole of the Moon" by The Waterboys. It's a great song, go check it out. Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or polite critique.


End file.
